


Why Bother Asking?

by Undertheblu



Category: Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, spider man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheblu/pseuds/Undertheblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a question to ask Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Bother Asking?

 “Tony.”

“Mm?” Tony grunted, arm still wrapped around Bruce's chest as he opened one eye. He'd passed out half draped on top of Bruce, Bruce had been resting his book on Tony's shoulder to read over him.

“Your son wants to ask you something.” Bruce answered, smiling over at Peter.

“Now? Right now?” He groaned as he propped himself up on one elbow.

“He probably figures you're still drunk.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded with a yawn, he glanced over at Peter who was shifting from one foot to the other, “What?”

“Can I take out one of the suits?” Peter asked, getting to the question as quick as possible.

“The Armani? Yeah sure,” Tony nodded, settling back down to rest his face on Bruce's chest.

Peter let out a heavy sigh while Bruce laughed, “You know what I mean!” He whined.

“I better not, since when do you think I'd let you have one? Have I been giving you the impression that I hand them out like candy?” Tony sat up and looked to Bruce, “This kid is spoiled, never happy with the toys he has.”

“Dad.” Peter whined, “They're all just sitting there in their cases.”

“You, you are my only son. What kind of father figure would I be,” Tony's words were getting much more slurred as he pointed dramatically over at the teenager, “if I let my _only_ only son drive a flying death machine?” 

“Bu-”

“Well, I think you're my _only_ only son,” He continued, staring up at the ceiling as if looking up would help him uncover some hidden information in his brain, “haven't had any calls from any ladies yet..right?” He asked looking up at Bruce who's eyebrows were raised at Tony's speech. Tony grinned and reached up to pat Bruce's cheek, “And _this_ one here doesn't have a vagina for all of that...not that it matters anyway because I'm the one getting plowed-”

“No! **No**!” Peter covered his ears in horror a he ran out of the room, “Forget it!”

Tony laughed, letting his head fall back onto Bruce's shoulder. He nuzzled his face against Bruce's skin, grumbling, “Spidey wants my suit, psh, couldn't handle my suit.”

“Of course not,” Bruce sighed, wrapping his arm around Tony so he could get back to his reading, “There are days you barely manage it.” 

“Precisally.” Tony agreed, licking his dry lips. 

Bruce chuckled at incredible duality that came along with Tony Stark, one minute he could be having the most eloquent conversation but give him alcohol and all of the expressive dialect went out the window. 


End file.
